


The Rise of a King and the Fall of a Queen

by cherrycokeisnice



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycokeisnice/pseuds/cherrycokeisnice
Summary: Only one person knows Show Pony's old name, and it sure wasn't Show Pony's intent to tell them. It just kinda...spilled out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Rise of a King and the Fall of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've read any fanfic where there's a solo interaction between Kobra and Pony, so enjoy.

"Holy fuck...it's you? You're the Seventh Son?" Show Pony let out what could best be described as a yelp, and dropped the can of spray paint they had been using. Their first instinct was to turn and face whoever was behind them, but experience had taught them that sudden turns and this shitty, rickety old ladder didn't exactly go well together. They lowered themselves down the ladder, one rung at a time, and once both of their feet were on solid ground, turned to face whoever had caught them.

Oh sweet fuck, it was the Kobra Kid.

"I knew it was you! I fucking knew it! I mean, I had my suspicions about the others-Newsagogo seemed like more of the graffiti type then you did, but I knew it deep down! You're the Seventh Son! You've been leaving those poems all over the Zones!" Kobra Kid was a ball of energy, and Show Pony had to stop for a moment in disbelief. Their previous interactions with Kobra, which were a fistfight in Tommy's store and a makeout session in a rave club in Zone Six, had led them to believe Kobra was the quiet type. Hell, with the amount of force Kobra had put behind punching Pony the first time they met, Pony was convicnved that Kobra had some sort of grudge against them. Or perhaps a particular affinity for the old beef jerky Tommy sold. But now, Kobra was like a little kid. Pony actually felt like taking several steps back to stop Kobra from hugging them.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm the Seventh Son. Please don't tell anyone, I really want this to remain a secret." Pony picked up the spray can they had dropped, feeling more vulnerable than they had in a long, long time. This was meant to be a safe spot. They had staked it out for days, watching the patterns of how people came and went, at what times the back of this old store in Zone 2 wasn't frequented by some city shit junkie spacing out. It was 2am for fuck's sake, and of all the people they could have run into, it was the Kobra Kid, one of the most famous people in the Zones. The relatively few words that Kobra spoke carried a lot of weight, and Pony knew it. Every time Dr D ran something to do with Kobra Kid during the daily news segment of his transmission, the rate of listeners increased three-fold, if not more. People loved the Kobra Kid, and they believed what he said. Which was why Pony had to handle this carefully. "Are you kidding me right now? I can't keep it to myself! I have to tell everyone!" Kobra's excitement had only continued to build, and the cogs in his crowded head had began to turn. "I gotta tell Party, he loves all of your poems, he even cried when he read that one you had Dr D read out over the waves. Dr D! He's been offering a reward for whoever finds out who the Seventh Son is! I gotta tell him, that'll set me and Four up for ages with carbons." Kobra turned away from Pony, and began to walk back to his motorcycle, which he had parked nearby. He didn't seem to notice Show Pony rushing after him until Pony grabbed his arm, spinning him arm. "Don't you fucking dare tell anyone about this, or so help me-" "So help you what? You'll do what, exactly? Beat the shit out of me?" Kobra's smile had turned from an excited, toothy grin to a sly smirk, and he seemed much taller than Pony in that moment, even though he was a good five inches smaller in height that Pony, and that was without the roller blades. "You're not gonna do shit to me Pony, so don't act like you will. If ya kill me, then the Four will make you even deader than disco. Beat me up, and they'll beat you up. Now, despite what the rumours say, I am a reasonable man, so I'll make you an offer. Here it is." Kobra breathed in, seemingly about to give some speech, but that was as far as he got before Pony's fist connected with his nose. "Motherfucker! Ah shit, what's wrong with you, huh? Let a man finish his sentence. Fuck!" Kobra's face was bloody once he took his hands away, and it was only after he did that, once the implications of that punch had been given time to settle, that Pony spoke up. "You're not gonna tell a goddamn soul, or so help me, the Witch won't be able to stop me from kicking that peroxide-covered head of yours to a pulp. I will kill you, Kobra. Don't think I won't. I've killed joys far shinier, and far smarter than you." With that, Pony began to skate away, a little quicker than they would have liked. They needed to seem in control, like they weren't worried, and they knew that. But they were worried. Worried that Kobra would tell everyone. Worried that Kobra would run after them and kick their ass, right here and now. Pony hugged the paint can to their chest extra tight, and didn't stop skating until there was a considerable amount of distance between them and Kobra. Kobra waited a while, letting his nose bleed. It would easier to explain to the others if he wasn't still bleeding. They wouldn't panic as much. A plan was formulating, in the brain of Kobra Kid. Far shinier and far smarter, Pony had said. Ha. They'd see about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Pony's graffiti name from the White Stripes song called Ball and a Biscuit. The lyric it's from is "it's quite possible I'm your third man girl, but it's a fact that I'm the seventh son." Cool song.


End file.
